The new cultivar ‘GG GTCHA 05’ was originated from a cross made by Leo Van Zanten in a planned breeding program in January 2001 between the male parent ‘Miramar’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,469) and the female parent ‘Lucky Time’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,777). The new cultivar was discovered and selected by Leo Van Zanten in August 2001 in Oxnard, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘GG GTCHA 05’ by vegetative cuttings in Oxnard, Calif., and has shown that the unique features of this new cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type on successive generations.